Where Did Things Go So Wrong?
by crossxmyxheart232
Summary: For centries the youkai have been enslaved then when last revolt ended up in war and the youkai won, they enslaved humans. Kagome becomes a slave and right before shes to go get her orders someone runs into her hut. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okie, this is a fanfic that I decided to write 'cause... Hmm...I don't know why, but I guess I just got bored. Then again, I'm always bored. So, on with the chapter I guess. I don't know. Pease R&R.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot line is mine though.)

Where did Things Go So Wrong?

Chapter 1

Kagome sat down at her desk and breathed a heavy sigh. _Why did things have to turn out this way? _she thought miserably, looking around her new room which wasn't much of one.

The white washed walls were bare and her iron bed had thin blankets and sheets and an extremly thin mattress. Kagome was issued 7 plain white kimonos to wear, one for each day of the week, for this was the standard dress for enslaved humans, plain white.

After the war between humans and youkai, a few days ago, the youkai had won and all the humans were enslaved by the youkai.

It used to be the other way around, where humans enslaved youkai, but the youkai had revolted. The last time that they had revolted against the humans it had turned into a war, and the end result of the war wasn't all that good.

Now Kagome sat her small metal desk thinking over the past three days. Her mind was going over the sadder parts, repeating those over and over in her head. After a few minuets of this she began to cry, reality finally hitting her.

She was a slave, seperated from her family forever, and she was completely alone with nothing or no one there for her.

Kagome sat there crying, walloring in her misery 'til a more authorized slave came in her small hut and said, rather grufly, "Your new master wants you up at the main house right away!" With that said, he turned and left.

Kagome started to get up when something came running inside her little hut.

_What was that?_ Kagome thought, rather scared. _Oh well, I don't have time to worry about that. _Then she huried out the door to see her new master.

She had been given her orders that she was supposed to do starting tomorrow. Kagome slowly trudged back to her little hut, behind her masters house.

Kagome had completly forgotten about the figure that had come running inside a little while ago, 'til she stepped in and saw him lying there.

She couldn't help a small squeak at the sight of him. He had long silver hair, little white dog ears that were perched on top of his head. He had a long sword strapped to his hip and was wearing a weird red outfit that was stained almost blac by blood on his front.

Kagome saw that he was still bleeding and ran to her bathroom, got a wash cloth, wet it down and ran back to him. She applied pressure to the wound 'til it stopped bleeding.

Once it had stopped bleeding Kagome stripped off his two shirts and wiped the blood off his skin once she'd rinsed the cloth out.

Once that was done she got a towel and tore it into strips and bandaged him the best she could.

Then she got her pillow and stuck it under his head and then got her blanket and wraped it around him.

Then she went and sat down at her desk, waiting for him to become concious.

Kagome eventually fell asleep and was startled from her sleep by a voice saying, "Where am I?"

Okie, That's the end of that. So what do ya think? Is it good? Please R&R. I won't update til I get at least one review. But oh well.

Lil cat Ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha---" Kagome mummbled sleepily, lifting her head off of ehr desk.

_Who was that?_ She thought, looking around.

Then she spotted the peson who came running in earlier that day and she jumped up, startled.

"Where am I?" he mummbled again, slowly blinking, moving his head to the side as if he were trying to block out the light.

"Umm...you're in my hut on Lord Sesshomaru's land, my new master." Kagome said nervoulsly.

"Huh? What? OWW!!!!!!!! My side!!!" he said, cringing in pain.

"What happened? Who are you?" he said agian, trying to ignore the constant throbbing in his side.

"Well, you came running in here and then u collapsed. No one came looking for you or anything but that's what happened and you had some really bad wounds, so I bandaged them for you." Kagome said, walking over to her bed so she could get a better look at him.

"Oh, okay." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

They remained like that in silence for a few minutes until he said to her, "Okay, but you never told me your name. I need to know your name so I can think about thanking you properly."

"Oh, oops. My name is Kagome Higurashi, servant to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"What? He's a slave diriver? Impossible! He wouldn't know what to do with a slave!" he said, amazed.

"Why does that come as a shock to you?" Kagome asked, slightly puzzled.

"Oh, that's right, you don't even know who I am. I'm Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is my half brother." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, he's your half brother? Wow! Then why aren't you driving slaves as well? You're obviously youkai." Kagome said, still a little puzzled.

"I'm not a youkai, I'm a hanyou." Inuyahsa mummbled, closing his eyes.

"You're a hanyou? I didn't know there was such a thing." Kagome said thoughtfully, sitting on her bed. "Now I see why you aren't."

Kagome sat in silence pondering the thought 'til she was disturbed from her thoughts by Inuyahsha saying, "Well, now that you know, could you get me something to drink?"

"Yeah sure." Kagome said, still pondering the new peice of information.

Kagome walked into her small kitchen and grabbed a clean glass from the dish drainer and she was about to get a cold pitcher of water from the refrigorator but she heard a groan coming from Inuyasha's direction and she turned around to see what was happening.

She found Inuyasha in a standing position, holding on to one of the metal bed posts for support. Once standing, he limped slowly over to Kagome.

"Well, hurry up! I'm thirsty!" Inuyasha said, still trying to ignore the pain.

Kagome glared up at him but got his glass of water. When she handed it to him he eagerly drank it in one swift gulp.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Umm...do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten in three days, because of reasons in which I will not say."

"Uhh...what do you want?" Kagome asked, once again opening the refrigorator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha was fed and watered he sat down at Kagome's desk and looked around.

"So this is what you've been made to live in?" Inuyasha asked, giving the place a disapproving look.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But at least I have my own little hut thing instead of being issued a small room in the masters house." Kagome said, grateful that she wasn't subject to all the concubine that the other female servants were who were in the masters house.

"So why haven't you eaten in three days?" Kagome asked.

"Umm...because a band of evil youkai were trying to kill me 'cause I'm what they call a 'half breed' " Inuyasha said, avoiding her eyes.

"Okay, umm...what happened to your family? Why aren't you living with your parent that's youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Do you have to ask so many damn questions?" Inuyasha asked, getting a little irritated.

"Sorry! I was just curious!" Kagome said.

"Well, go be curious somewhere else!" Inuyasha said.

"Humph!..." Kagome sighed. Then she got up and walked over to her desk and reached around Inuyasha and opened the top metal drawer of her desk. She reached in and pulled out a small blue notebook and a black pen.

Kagome closed the drawer and walked back over to her bed and plopped down on it. She flipped to and empty page and began writing.

About thirty minutes passed and all that could be heard was the scratching of Kagome's pen on the paper.

After a while, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, whatcha writing?"

"Oh...just something I thought up," Kagome said, still writing away.

"Oh, okay. Can I read it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm...not now." Kagome said, flipping to a new page.

"Okay." Inuyasha said. He propped his legs up on the desk and tried to get some sleep but he couldn't get comfortable enough.

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh and got up. He walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. He looked over her shoulder to try to read what she was writing but was unsuccessful for Kagome had covered her notebook up with her body.

"Umm...do you mind?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I do.I wanna know what you're writing about." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm sorry. You can't read this. It's kinda personal and I don't want anyone else to know about it." Kagome said, standing up so Inuyasha couldn't read it.

"Please, I really do wanna see it." Inuyasha said, standing up also.

"No!" Kagome said, closing her notebook and walking over to her desk so she could put it up.

"Please!" Inuyasha asked, taking a step towards Kagome.

"I said no and I mean no!" Kagome said, putting her notebook in her desk. She took out a pair of keys and locked the drawer. "There, now you can't get it!"

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, fine then." Inuyasha said, sitting back down in her desk chair.

"Good, I'm glad you gave up." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her reagular duties for tomorrow.

As she shut the door behind her, Kagome heard Inuyasha say, "I heard that!"

_Whatever!!_ Kagome thought, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha grabbed the keys out from underneath Kagome's pillow.

He opened the drawer and got out her notebook and flipped to the most previous entry and began to read:

My life is torture

because no one's here

nobody cares

for someone like me

I am a slave

and nothing more

so why would anyone

worry about me?

They wouldn't notice

if I took my life

they would just say

'there goes another slave'

so I sit

waiting for

my life to be over

but I wonder

if anything g---

Inuyasha closed the notebook and hurridly put it back in the drawer and he locked it. He ran over to her bed and put the keys back under her pillow.

Right as he reached the chair, the bathroom door opened and Kagome stepped out along with several waves of steam.

"Okay, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep in a minute because I have to be up early in the morning so I can start my regular duties." Kagome said, walking over to the dish drainer and got a clean glass out and poured herself a glass of tea.

"Umm...I don't have a couch or anything, but in my closet I have an extra pillow and some blankets so make yourself comfortable and if you need a shower go ahead and, you'll find everything you need in there," Kagome said, crawling into her bed and turning off the overhead light.

"Umm...okay..." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha made up his bed, but he waited a while to make sure that Kagome was asleep and he got out her notebook again.

He finished reading, looking at Kagome in a new light, realizing all she'd been through.

_Wow! does she really think that her life is nothing and that she has no one? I can't believe it. I can't believe that she's even tried to take her own life. Wow, now I know why I saw nothing but pain and sorrow. _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he pondered all of these thoughts, wondering what she'd do if she had someone enter her life who actually cared?

So ppls, how was that for a chapter? Is it any good? I finally decided to update after having this fanfic posted for over a month. I was inspired by one reviewed who said that she was hooked from the moment that she read it. She inspired me and I thank her, and to all the other reviewers out there, thank-you and to the person who said, 'your endings are shit' is this a better ending?


	3. Chapter 3

The morning bell rang loud and clear startling both Inuyasha and Kagome out of their deep sleep.

"Huh?" Inuyasha grumbled sleepily.

"Oh, okay, it's time to get up I see." Kagome said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said again.

"Oh, Inuyasha, just go back to sleep but don't go outside today or at all while you're here." Kagome said, getting up to go get dressed.

----------------------------------------------Inuyasha's P.O.V.----------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up he was disoriented.

He groggily sat up and looked around, wondering where Kagome was. Then it hit him, the event from earlier this morning when the bell rang.

_So I'm gonna be here by myself all day huh? Hmm...I'm gonna get something to eat and drink and use the bathroom. Then I might just read some more in Kagome's notebook._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

----------------------------------------Kagome's P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up the stairs and went to Lord Sesshomaru's private parlor to bring him more to drink.

When she reached the door she knocked lightly and she heard a faint, "Come in." from inside.

She opened the door and carried his drink over to him.

"Oh, you're a pretty one. Please, let me bed you." Lord Sesshomaru said in a sudducing voice, otioning for Kagome to come a little closer.

"Umm...I'd rather not." Kagome said, blushing but still backing away from him.

"Oh, yes, you will. I have the right to control you." Sesshomaru said, standing up and advancing on the retreating Kagome.

Kagome was backed into a wall ans Sesshomaru came closer and closer until he was pressed up against her with his arms on either side of her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome ans said, "Yes! You will let me!"

"No, please no!" Kagome begged, trying to get away.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru said, leaning down and lightly placing his lips on Kagome's. He felt her try to get away but she eventually relaxed, lying limp against the wall for she had a plan that would hopefully work.

-----------------------------------------------Inuyasha's P.O.V.---------------------------------------------

CLICK!!

The metal drawer slid shut, for Inuyasha has just finished reading her notebook.

He had found out what her life had been like before and how she'd felt about it and what her life was like after and how she felt about it. Inuyasha's mind kept going over one part of a poem she'd written:

...if only you knew

how I felt

but you'll never know

all the pain

and you'll never know

how much sorrow I have

and you'll never know

because you don't care

To you I am nothing

To you I am completely invisible

I don't understand

the things you do

This part kept repeating in his mind and he sat and pondered on this, still wondering what she'd do if somone new entered her life that actually cared for her.

-------------------------------------------------Kagome's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------

Kagome felt Sesshomaru start to lead her to his bed and she followed. When she was about five feet from the wall, she broke the kiss and ran for the door. But before she was completely out of sight Sesshomaru used his poison claws and got her in the side.

Kagome ran down the stairs and out the back door ignoring everything. All she wanted to do was go to her hut and be by herself.

She fled along the path, desperately wanting to reach her hut, and she didn't notice that blood was staining her kimono and dripping down onto the ground .

She ran inside her hut and slammed the door behind her, startling a dozing hanyou out of his sleep.

Inuyasha jumped up when he saw Kagome and ran over to her. Just as she fainted from losing so much blood. Inuyasha caught her and he carried her to her bed.

He gently laid her down and slowly pealed back the torn part of her kimono to inspect the wound.

He didn't know what had happened but he had a pretty good idea because he recognized the poison from his brother's claws, 'cause it was taking effect and her skin was already turning slighly green and inflamed.

Inuyasha did what he could for Kagome, but the rest was up to how her body reacted to the poison.

After he bandaged her wounds, he sat down to wait for her to wake up, but little did either one of them know that the rest of the day would be filled with pain, fever, and a little bit of truth on both accounts, even if it wasn't spoken truth.

So......what do ya think? Is it pretty good? It's a bit shorter than I had originally planned, but it'll work. See I have this already written down so all I need to do is find a time to type and I'll update quickly, but yeah. So plz tell me it's good! I really need some more reviews, but thanks to all of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it, hee hee, boy, I like this fanfic! I don't know why but I really like writting it, but ne way.....c ya next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After Kagome's wounds were bandaged she feel into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams fo the she was seperated from her family.

Kagome woke suddenly and she found herself staring at the dark ceiling. She felt a nice little bit of warmth around her waist. She turned her head to see what it was but pain shot through her side. Then she rememebered what had happened. Non the less she managed to see what was around her.

She gasped at what she saw.

Inuyasha ahd pulled her desk chair over to her bed and had say down beside her. His head was laying beside her on her bed and his arm was drapped across her.

Kagome liked the warmth but thought it best to let him know that she was awake.

"Umm..... Inuyasha? I'm awake." Kagome said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh Kagome, it's you. You're awake! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Inuyasha said, worry clearly showing on his face.

"Well, when I move it hurts my side, but other than that I feel just fine. How long have I been unconsious?" Kagome asked.

"Umm... I'd say about 4 hours at the most," Inuyasha said, slowly moving his arm away as not to hurt her.

"Oh, ok. What happened when I came into the hut?" Kagome asked, turning to look at him despite the pain.

"When you ran in here you collapsed, unconsious. I caught you and bandaged your wounds and I've sat here while you battled the poison inside you." Inuyasha said.

"Poison? Huh?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

"Oh, my brothers claws have a poison in them. Somehow you fought it off." Inuyasha said. "Well any way, what happened before you came running down here?"

Kagome hesitated.

"Go on, you can tell me." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I was told to bring Lord Sesshomaru something to drink." Kagome began, taking deep breaths so living through it wouldn't be that hard. "He.....he came on to me. He wanted to bed me. I told him no, that I'd rather not. He started advancing on me and before I knew it I was up against the wall and he was pressed up against me, arms on either side of me so I couldn't get away." She continued, fighting back tears. "I begged with him to let me go and he didn't. He kissed me and started to lead me to his bed while still kissing me, but I ran away but before I was out of sight he got me with his poison claw things." she said, as a fresh new wave of tears fell down her face. "He tried to rape me!" she sobbed, burrying her face in her hands. Then Kagome went to Inuyasha and started to sob uncontrollably into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha awkwardly patted her on the head and let her cry as long as needed. After a while she calmed down but made no motion to leave his shoulder. Eventually she fell asleep again, against Inuyasha. When he saw that she was asleep, he gently set her down and tried to get some sleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up later on in the night to a very odd sound. She sat up, despite the little bit of pain she still had, and looked around through the dark.

She saw Inuyasha asleep in her desk chair and thought that he looked pretty good like that, with the moonlight falling on his silver hair making it glow, sending his face, which was drooped down on his chest, into shadow.

_He looks pretty good like that. _Kagome thought. _Wait! What am I thinking??????_

Hee hee, hi ppls! sorry it's taken me so long to update. My stepdad has this stupid new rule that I can only spend 30 minutes on the internet each night and i can't spend any time on the weekends so it's been really hard to try to type. But just to be nice I think that I'll do review responses....(for once) but mind u, this won't happen very often, like every other chapter or so but here they are:

bleddingblakrose: Thanks for all the reviews. : : huggles : : I used ur word. but oh well, me am talking to you on AIM so I'll leave this here. lol

Malikzfanz: Well, are my endings any better? or have u lost interest in this fic all together?

Gabi: I'm glad that u like it and thanks a bunch for the review!

Risika Tziporah: Hey, thanks for the review!

BaBeeCinaMon: Hey, thanks so much for the review and because you reviewed I did another chapter so plz enjoy! hopefully the next one will be up quicker than this one was. ::sweat drop:: heehee, oh well, it done now so yomu! (yomu-read in japanese)


End file.
